The Internet has become a useful tool over recent years for people to search for various types of information quickly and efficiently. An advantage of the Internet is that one can receive desired content from most parts of the world within just a few moments. Another advantage is that one can search for desired content without having to know every detail regarding the content by utilizing one of the many search engines found on the Internet. For example, with current search engines, it may be possible for one to search for the exact location of a restaurant, including the specific address, by only inputting a the name of the restaurant and the state the restaurant is located in. In another example, it may be possible for one to search for the location and capacity of a stadium by only inputting the name of the stadium in the search engine.
With current technology, searching the Internet can be accomplished using advanced devices such as personal computers and mobile devices. Currently, when attempting to search the Internet using a such devices a user must do so through either a strictly text-based system or a strictly voice-based system. Searching through strictly text-based systems is unfavorable as it presents a very tedious and burdensome task for one to enter and refine queries on devices by hand. Searching through strictly voice-based systems, on the other hand, is unfavorable as the processing time is very long and slow as the system has to read every word to the user.